


Jealousy That Reeks

by BluKrown



Series: Zoro/Sanji Omegaverse [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: Zoro tries to contorl his anger and jealousy as he sees a rivaling Alpha try to go after Sanji





	Jealousy That Reeks

**Author's Note:**

> \- this was requested by an anonymous user on tumblr -  
> (This is the second part of a series, so I recommend you check out the oneshot before this!)  
> Also! I am sorry for not making it a porn, I felt like this prompt kind of helps mend their relationship more, so I hope that either way, you guys enjoy this!

Zoro was on edge, constantly so.

He was no longer so much angry at the stench that surrounded him on the ship. But more of a certain side effect that came from it.

Until now, no one on the ship had been affected by the smell, not even the other alphas. Chopper had offered up the hypothesis that only a particular type of alpha must smell the pheromone, even when it was controlled through his medicine.

Zoro had thought he had been the only one, which gave him relief in some way. But, he was not allowed to feel relief for long.

Zoro had promised that he would finally connect the bond with Sanji, that they would do so when he knew it was safe and both were ready. Most easily done by getting supplies from the nearest island they would reach or go to a love hotel of sorts for privacy.

But their next stop had been Punk Hazard and it became more difficult to see that that promise would come to fruition.

It was inhabitable plain, no towns or communities apart from the huge lab itself, so there was no way they could possibly find the supplies and things they needed, or even a hotel for privacy.

Then, a rather unwelcome guest, in Zoro’s eyes at least, joined the crew.

Trafalgar Law had not needed long before he too showed signs of the scent affecting him. Lurking outside the door to the kitchen, his eyes roaming as he watches Sanji walk along the deck. It was unnerving.

And Sanji never seemed to notice, which made Zoro even more furious.

He would rather just mellow in his anger alone and try not to put it out on Sanji, as he had most definitely done in the past. But what with the other alpha seeming to be always about to pounce on Sanji, Zoro could not give himself the solitude he wanted.

It was a whole different side of himself he never knew he would discover. Zoro knew he was not the most intellectual man in the world, but he had thought he would not get such idiotic urges to be so possessive over Sanji.

So many times, when Law would lessen the distance between himself and Sanji when his mouth would curl in a practically predatory smile, when his slender and long fingers would come to touch Sanji’s shoulder or waist. Anything that showed Law was making a move, Zoro could feel a dangerous emotion curl in his belly, a pull at his chest and a squeeze at his brain. Telling him to push the adversary away.

But he knew he could not.

One evening, two weeks after Punk hazard, after a long and enjoyable evening of Sanji’s deliciously cooked meal. Most of the crew dozing off either out on the deck or had already made their way to bed.

In any other situation, Zoro would have vacated the crow’s nest, as being alone with the smell of Sanji all around him tended to not give him enough rest. But as for what was occurring before him, he would have to stay.

Sanji was cleaning up, taking the dirtied plates and utensils to the sink to wash them clean. And Law was there, helping him.

At that point, Zoro did not know of Law’s intent. But he knew he was not completely comfortable with leaving him alone with Sanji.

Zoro had been half asleep, sliding from arousal and sleep as he slowly dozed off at the dining table. The voices and occasional laughter always getting him to peak through one eyelid to see what was happening.

At first, it was just Law making a funny joke or seeming to just have a conversation that Sanji seemed to thoroughly enjoy. In any case, Zoro peeked through his eyelids for what must have been the hundredth time, to see Law oddly close, his right shoulder nearly brushing Sanji’s left.

Zoro had only frowned, although his eyes urged him to go back to sleep, he kept them open, watching the seen nearby unfold. 

He had a bad feeling about this.

Law turned to Sanji, resting the towel on the bench as he took another step forward. Sanji had not moved, he was shocked, yet he was stiff as a rock, not moving an inch as Law advanced.

“Listen, Chef-ya,” Law said, their chests nearly touching. “I was wondering-”

“That’s not good for your head you know.” Zoro interrupted, his face a scowl as he got up from his seat at the table. Walking over to the two of them. “I don’t know what you’re doing, Law, but you better back off.”

Law frowned, his eyes darting between Zoro and Sanji. “I don’t see why you need to concern yourself-”

“Whatever you’re trying to do, you can stop now. In fact, you better.” Zoro’s voice was venom as he stood between Law and Sanji, his green eyes staring daggers at the newcomer.

“Wait,” A smile grew on Law’s lips, his eyes looking over the two of them. “You two, are mates?”

Sanji shuffled, opening his mouth to respond, but Zoro said it for him. “We are, yeah.”

Law’s eyes lazily looked to Sanji, roaming over his face and neck. “I don’t see proof of that.”

Zoro frowned further, gritting his teeth together as he moved, blocking Sanji from Law’s view. “Not like that’s any of your business.”

Law snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. A rather bemused look on his face as he said, “Oh, but it is Swordsman.” A smirk growing on his lips.

“Well, it isn’t anymore. Were mates and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Zoro said, half of him now wondering why he was saying such a blanket statement. The lines were blurred between them. Zoro could have sworn Sanji had agreed to be his mate, and that he was waiting for the time to come before they could solidify that promise. But now, Zoro was not so sure.

“Isn’t it that,” Law spoke, a smirk almost visible in his words even, “You are not mates until the alpha has bitten the omega. Which in this case,” he gestured to the hidden figure behind Zoro. “You haven’t yet. Or have you  _ hidden _ it?” Law then faked a shocked look.

Mates did not hide the bite, alphas lay the mark where all who look at the omega could see it. And the omega did not try to hide it. It was a sense of pride for both of them. As having or being a mate was something to be proud of. It was basically like an engagement or wedding ring.

For Law to say such a thing, was an utter insult.

Even though they had not done it, even though Sanji did not hold any proof of him being Zoro’s. It infuriated Zoro to no end.

Through gritted teeth, Zoro repeated, “It’s none of your business.”

“It is though,” Law said calmly, catching Sanji’s eyes over Zoro’s shoulder. “I mean, after all, I can smell it too, so aren’t I a candidate? Even with the drugs in your system.”

“Wha- How did you know?” Sanji asked, shocked.

Law snorted, “I’m a doctor, after all, I knew as soon as I got on board. Besides, an omega walking around a ship with multiple alphas and not been taken in yet? It’s quite telling.”

Zoro took a step forward, glaring menacingly at Law. “Listen, Law. I don’t care if Luffy wants you to be in an alliance with us. If you so much as touch one hair on Sanji’s head so help-”

“What, you’ll kick me off the ship?” Law smirked. “You need me here as much as I need to be here. So let’s get along.”

“Not while you're breathing down Sanji’s neck like that.”

“Zoro,” Sanji’s voice was a warning. Even being an omega does not mean he did not have his own pride. “Don’t go being a-”

“Just shut it.” Zoro snapped, not looking at the man behind him.

There was a silence, and Zoro soon regretted his words, as Law’s smirk grew wider, almost sinister. “Wow Sanji, you’re really going to let a  _ fake _ alpha like him boss you around? I thought you were better than-”

“You shut your mouth!” Zoro shouted, grabbing at Law’s collar.

Law looked to Sanji once more, “See, he defends himself-”

“That’s enough you two!” Sanji shouted, slamming his hand onto the bench to make a sound to split them apart.

Zoro turned to see Sanji fuming. His nose scrunched, and his one visible eye scowling. “That’s fucking enough!” Both of the alphas were silent, both looking to Sanji who continued. “That’s enough of that.” He turned to Zoro, “Can you calm down a bit? I get that you’re annoyed but that does not mean you can just fight in  _ my _ kitchen.”

Law snorted, a smug look on his face. But before Zoro could snap at him himself, Sanji turned to Law. “And you can stop provoking him.” That quickly wiped the smile off the man’s face. Zoro could not help but be secretly pleased with this. “You can finish the dishes. Cos’ I’m going to bed.”

He then stormed out, still visibly angered by the whole situation.

Zoro chanced a glance to Law, hiding his own grin at Law’s rather surprised expression before following Sanji outside.

Zoro opened the door to the cold out at sea night, restraining a shiver as he looked around the deck to find where Sanji went off to.

Not much to his surprise, his eyes caught on a trail of smoke and the whiff of Sanji’s scent and of his cigarettes.

Zoro followed it, turning the corner to find Sanji, resting an elbow on the fence that bordered around the whole boat. His blonde hair wavered in the cold wind as did the smoke coming from his mouth every time he exhaled.

“It really ruins the smell of things, you’re smoking, I mean,” Zoro said, his voice causing Sanji to turn his head. He still looked annoyed, which Zoro supposed was fair.

“That’s why I smoke outside. So I don’t ruin the food when I cook.”

Zoro nodded, standing beside Sanji on the deck. “I know. But I’m not talking about the food.” Zoro looked to Sanji, his face the same usual unfazed look. “It stinks up your smell.”

There was silence after that. Sanji having looked away, and Zoro could have sworn he saw Sanji’s ears tint red. He had the urge to sneak a peek at Sanji’s face. But he had a feeling that it would only make things worse.

So they stood there, looking over the ocean. Silently standing beside each other. Neither were touching the other, but just the other’s presence alone sort of kept the cold at bay.

Zoro knew he had to ask, but he really did not want to. He really did not want to show he was even more of a jealous and selfish idiot. But he knew if he didn’t, it would only cause trouble, and the rift between them would grow even further.

“Why do you even let him talk to you? You know he’s going after you.”

Sanji turned to Zoro. His cheeks weren’t pink from embarrassment as Zoro had though, maybe as the circumstances had changed. Instead, he had a visibly annoyed expression, his one eyebrow furrowed as he answered, “I’m not an idiot. I know what he wants to do.”   
“I wasn’t saying you were an idiot,” Zoro said, coming to his own aid.

“Well, you don’t need to remind me that I’ve got some other alpha going after me, you idiot moss-head.”

Zoro grit his teeth, trying to control the anger that was growing. “You’re really gonna do this now, huh? You’re really going to start a fight now?”

“If I have to truthfully explain myself, then yes.” Sanji dropped his cigarette on the deck, rubbing the embers out with his foot.

Zoro frowned, he felt his hands closed into fists. “You could always say no. You could have told him we were together.”

“Yeah, but I have no proof. You saw how he mocked me.” Sanji said bitterly.

“Well, then I’ll protect you. I’ll stop him and anyone else who-”

“I don’t need you to fucking protect me Zoro. You should at least know that-”

“Then what  _ do _ you want me to do?!” Zoro glared at Sanji, standing right before him. If it were any other situation, they would already be throwing punches. Or in their case, cuts and kicks.

“Oh, you know what  _ I  _ want you to do?! Why don’t you just bite me already then? Then nothing like this could ever happen again!” Sanji burst, his eyes daggers as he glared at him. “You don’t need to fuck me to make me your mate you know.”

Zoro fell silent. Swallowing as he looked away from Sanji, who still gave him no space to look at him without being glared at. He tried to restrain his breathing, which was heavy out of how loud he was yelling, as well as the anger coursing through him, though it was calming down with each second.

“Are you ashamed?” Zoro turned, more out of confusion then wanting to look at the blonde sincerely. Sanji’s eyes were still furrowed, but his eyes were more filled with worry. He must have understood Zoro’s confusion as he continued, “With me being your mate.”

“No,” Zoro said straight away, shaking his head. “No, not at all.”

“Then why don’t you just get the biting over with?” Sanji said, his voice faulting slightly.

Zoro had never seen the blonde like this, worried, concerned and even, afraid?

No, Sanji was not afraid, he was not afraid of Zoro answering with a ‘yes’ but perhaps, only perhaps, he was more worried that these questions exposed himself and leave him with no defence against a hurtful truth.

Zoro could not understand why he knew this. Perhaps he just did, he knew the cook for quite some time, even with the two-year separation. Or it could just be the mysterious mate-ship connection they had between them, even without the proper connection.

Zoro swallowed, his mind whirring as he tried to phrase it, tried to explain it.

“I . . .” Zoro paused, but he knew he had to finish. Things would only get worse if he did not say the truth. But he did not want to, as it would expose him. But before he could stop it, the words were rolling off his tongue. “I want it to be properly done. We mate and I bite you.” Zoro spoke flatly. “I did not want to have a weird empty promise. And besides,” He dared a glance at Sanji, his frowned lessening as Zoro continued, “I still have a feeling that I’m wrong.”

“About what?”   
“That were mates. I mean, Law can smell it. So I’m not the only one. So what if there are others? And one of them is the true mate, how the fuck am I supposed to handle that?”

It seemed, that both were insecure, both wanted the relationship. Both wanted to follow the gut feeling that told them to do what they wanted so desperately to do. But with both of their rather ignorant and loud common sense, them following those desires were dissolved, muddled with confusion and angst. 

There was a long silence after that, neither not quite sure what to say next. Not wanting to be the one to ruin the already fragile relationship they were only just keeping together.

“Who gives a shit about that,” Sanji muttered. Zoro looked at him, a clearly confused look in his eye as Sanji continued, “Why bother worrying about things that will happen ages away? Why not just enjoy the time now?” Sanji turned to look Zoro straight in the face. His eyes filled with determination. “I . . . I know I’d rather that. Then . . . Worrying about the future.”

Zoro suddenly snorted out a laugh, causing Sanji to glare as Zoro calmed himself down enough to say, “Who knew you were a philosopher.”

Sanji snorted, “Who knew you were such a traditionalist.” He muttered, turning to Zoro to give him an awkward smile. “I wouldn’t think you the type to wait for anything.” Pulling his suit jacket away to pull out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

“I’m sorry,” Zoro muttered, and Sanji turned, a rather surprised look on his face. “Don’t act surprised, idiot.”

Sanji pulled the unlit cigarette from his mouth, a more natural smile on his lips as he said, “I didn’t know you could be remorseful either.”

Zoro glared, “Oh shut it.” Ignoring Sanji’s sniggering as he finally continued. “I’ll only say it one more time. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” The lighter flashed as he lit the length alight.

“You know what.”

“No . . . No, I don’t.” Sanji said, tucking the lighter back in his suit jacket. “Please enlighten me on why you feel sorry.” A small smirk curling his lip.

Zoro clicked his tongue, rather annoyed by Sanji’s rather playful attitude when he was trying to be sincere. “For being so . . . So possessive.”

Sanji nodded, letting out a fake sigh. “I’ll give you that.” As he spoke, smoke fumed from his mouth and nostrils.

“And put that damn thing out, it reeks.” Zoro wrinkled his nose, obviously repulsed by it.

“I thought I reeked?” Saji mocked, recalling to how Zoro is rather belligerent about the pheromones.

“Yeah, well at least that’s pleasant,” Zoro muttered, leaning onto the railing. Speaking as if in an afterthought, “In small doses.”

“You ass.” Sanji retorted although a smile was still glowing on his face. “Well if you hate it so much, why don’t you stop me then?” A small line of smoke wafting from Sanji’s lips.

Zoro looked at Sanji for a moment, skirting his eyes over the blonde’s features, perhaps drilling the memory of the wide and cocky smirk on his lips or the slight crinkle of his one visible eye.

Zoro lifted a hand to swipe the cigarette from Sanji’s mouth, and before Sanji could react or exclaim, Zoro pressed his lips to Sanji’s.

It was a relief to return his lips to Sanji’s as they had not done much after their first encounter, as both innately knew they would not hold on for long. They were warm, soft, and although there was the disgusting taste of cigarette on the other's tongue, the taste of Sanji’s mouth was something Zoro enjoyed deeply.

Sanji did not take long to come around to begin to kiss back, his hands languidly wrapping around Zoro’s neck to tug him closer as their lips glided over one another's. His teeth occasionally biting at Zoro’s lower lip to tease him further as soon their tongues joined the fray.

It could have gone on for hours, or minutes, or mere seconds. But Zoro too soon pulled away, letting out a long breath as in such a situation he could not take any suitably sized breaths.

“Don’t cock block me,” Sanji muttered, a dissatisfied look on his face.

Zoro snorted, “I’ll help you with it. Not going any further than before though.”

Sanji let out an overactive groan, obviously dissatisfied with the answer. But he supposed that is all he was going to get from Zoro. At least, until they found supplies or a love hotel.

Although Zoro had a feeling they would not have to wait much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely write the actual mating, which I’ll post in the series, so look out for that when it comes out! (Just one question, where do you want it to be? In a forest, or hotel? Their practically the same, it’s just that I thought both were good prompts! Please comment which one you think! Thank you!)
> 
> But if you guys want to request anything more in this au and pairing, or anything else you can request it on my tumblr or twitter @BluKrown


End file.
